


The Crying Child

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky and Hutch become involved in a child abuse case when a school teacher friend discovers one of her students is being abused.
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	The Crying Child


    THE CRYING CHILD
    
    Season 3, Episode 6
    
    Original Airdate: October 22, 1977
    
    Written by: James Schmerer
    Created by: William Blinn
    Directed by: Georg Stanford Brown and
                 Randal Kleiser (opening scene)
    Story Editor: Michael Fisher 
    
    Summary: Starsky and Hutch become involved in a child abuse case when a school teacher friend discovers one of her students is being abused. 
    
    Cast: 

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear (credit only)

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Dee Wallace ... Carol Wade

Linda Dano ... Janet Mayer

Rosalind Cash ... Sgt. Sheila Peterson

Meeno Peluce ... Guy Mayer

Mike Lane ... Eddie Mayer (as Michael Lane)

Jason Ronard ... Coop

Tara Tyson ... Gwen Larson

Al White ... Franklin

Val Gould ... Market Owner

Tony Goodstone ... Officer Bering (as Anthony Goodstone)

Nancy McKeon ... Vikki Mayer

Neil O'Neill ... Hood

Daniel Trent ... Policeman

Lilyan McBride ... Screaming Woman (as Lilyan MacBride)
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – City Street**
    
    HUTCH: Hi. How are you doing?
    
    STARSKY: I just don't believe it.
    
    HUTCH: Well, It's not the end of the world, you know.
    
    STARSKY: This guy says he's been here 21 years.
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, there are other toy stores. 
    
    STARSKY: Not like Uncle Elmo's. When I was a kid, Elmo had everything. Battery-powered cars, dancing mice, ventriloquists' dummies. One year, he even had
    these tiny little singing goldfish.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah? They probably grew up and their voices changed. You know, I'll bet old Uncle Elmo was like a second father to all you kids here in this neighborhood.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. How did you know?
    
    HUTCH: Because you've been talking about him for three hours now. Starsky, kids grow up, Uncle Elmos retire, move away, the world marches on. Toy shops close up. Listen, look, there's this nice little toyshop I know over by Lisa's place. Well, at least over there the owner can tell us what some of her friends have gotten her for her birthday, you know?
    
    STARSKY: You're like a man without a heart, you know that? Why don't you ask me to stab my own mother in the back? Look, there is a thing called loyalty. Elmo's probably a very old man right now. He probably needs our business.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, brother.
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: All units. All units in the vicinity of Elder and Second, a 2-11 in progress at the laundromat at that address.
    
    STARSKY: That's just around the corner from here.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah? Where are you going?
    
    STARSKY: Short cut.
    
    HUTCH: That's probably gone too. Zebra 3, we are responding.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Laundromat**
    
    STARSKY: I think we should go around front and see what's happening.
    
    HUTCH: What do you want to do?
    
    STARSKY: If we bust straight in there, those women are liable to end up dead.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. Give me your shirt and jacket, will you.
    
    STARSKY: Huh? What?
    
    HUTCH: You don't expect me to go into a laundromat without my laundry. Come on.
    
    STARSKY: Boy, of all the highfalutin ideas...
    
    HUTCH: About Uncle Elmo. Looks like he grew up too. You know what they say. You never can go home again. That's not big enough, Starsk. 
    
    STARSKY: What do you mean that's not big enough? It's not big enough.
    
    
    **Interior – Day - Laundromat**
    
    ROBBER: Hey!
    
    HUTCH: Be with you in a second, buddy.
    
    ROBBER: Hey, I'm... I'm talking to you!
    
    HUTCH: Hey, what the hell's going on here?
    
    ROBBER: Just get back against those machines.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yes, sir. 
    
    ROBBER: Now! 
    
    HUTCH: Yes, sir.
    
    ROBBER: Now!
    
    STARSKY: Freeze! Hold it! Hold it!
    
    ROBBER: Now, you! 
    
    STARSKY: Put her down. Ain't going anywhere. Put her down. Put her down, buddy!
    
    ROBBER #2: Back off or the old lady gets hurt.
    
    STARSKY: Let her go. Lady, will you stop screaming? Do something. Bite his arm.
    
    LADY: I can't. I haven't got any teeth.
    
    STARSKY: Well, step on his toe.
    
    STARSKY: Ha! Got you!
    
    PATROL OFFICER: All right, sweetheart, up against the wall.
    
    HUTCH: No, no, dummy, not him.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, hey.
    
    HUTCH: Get these two turkeys out of here, will you?
    
    STARSKY: Go ahead. Go ahead. What are you, the tooth fairy?
    
    PATROL OFFICER: What about the report?
    
    HUTCH: Later, later, later. Get them out of here. You ladies all right?
    
    STARSKY: Hutch? 
    
    HUTCH: You all right? Be back in a minute.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, Hutch!
    
    HUTCH: Yeah? 
    
    STARSKY: Where are my clothes?
    
    HUTCH: Hey, that's a great-looking diaper. Where did you get that?
    
    STARSKY: Off a clothes line. Where are my clothes?
    
    HUTCH: When in Rome, do as the Romans do.
    
    STARSKY: What is that supposed to mean?
    
    HUTCH: Well, I walk into a laundromat, the guy's pointing a gun at me, what am I supposed to do?
    
    STARSKY: You put my clothes in a washing machine?
    
    HUTCH: It'll only take 20 minutes to spin-dry. Don't get angry with me. Hey, look at that. Look at that. Now, ladies. You want to tell me what happened here? Ma'am, are you all right?
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – In the Torino**
    
    STARSKY: Good thing we had our costumes in the trunk. We're already running late for rehearsal.
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: Attention, units in the vicinity of Ocean and 50th. A 4-84 in progress.
    
    STARSKY: Zebra 3, we're on our way.
    
    HUTCH: Well, wait a second, we're gonna be late for rehearsal.
    
    STARSKY: Well, it's just around the corner.
    
    HUTCH: We can't go to a robbery dressed like this.
    
    STARSKY: What would you rather I do? Pull over so you can slip into something less formal?
    
    HUTCH: Very funny.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Convenience Store Parking Lot**
    
    MANAGER: That's him! That's him! That's him!
    
    HUTCH: Okay, fella, hold it!
    
    MANAGER: That's him!
    
    SHOPLIFTER: Don't shoot! I'm a family man.
    
    HUTCH: Well, you're also a walking delicatessen.
    
    STARSKY: You must be nuts. It's 200 degrees out. You're trying to pull a job wearing a four-ply woollen tent. I mean, look at you.
    
    SHOPLIFTER: You ought to talk.
    
    STARSKY: You must be desperate.
    
    SHOPLIFTER: Hey, you would be too if you had a couple of kids who've had nothing to eat for the past week.
    
    STARSKY: Now, wait a sec. Come here. Come on. Where are they now? With their mother? No, they're not with their mother. They don't have a mom. They're only 8 and 10. They're home all alone.
    
    HUTCH: You had to ask, didn't you?
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – In the Torino**
    
    STARSKY: Did you catch their eyes when we pulled out those chilli burgers?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, and the shakes.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, and the French fries.
    
    HUTCH: The chili dogs.
    
    STARSKY: Hutch, the chili dogs were for me.
    
    HUTCH: Ohh…
    
    STARSKY: Come on, man. My stomach's gonna growl all the way through rehearsal.
    
    HUTCH: No way! We're already an hour late. Besides that, when's the last chance you had to star in a third-grade variety show?
    
    STARSKY: Not since the third grade. You know, I think we're pretty fortunate that we found a bail bondsman for our walking delicatessen.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Only I hate to think what's gonna happen to those kids if the old man gets sent up.
    
    HUTCH: Well, we'd have to stock up on groceries. We'll probably have a couple of kids on our doorstep.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Elementary School**
    
    WADE: Okay, Guy, come on. You've got to get going. Your sister is gonna be waiting for you.
    
    GUY: I'm almost finished, Miss Wade.
    
    WADE: That is very good. Here, come on, let's put these away.
    
    STARSKY: Oh. Thank you.
    
    WADE: Hi, nuts.
    
    HUTCH: Hi, there!
    
    STARSKY: Hi, there!
    
    WADE: Guy, I'd like you to meet two friends of mine, Kenneth and Dave.
    
    HUTCH: Hi.
    
    STARSKY:Hi, Guy. 
    
    WADE: They're really policemen.
    
    GUY: No!
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, we're really cops.
    
    GUY: You look like clowns.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, well... You see, we're really undercover cops.
    
    GUY: Wow! Undercover cops!
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: You ready for rehearsal?
    
    WADE: Uh-huh. I'll just have to walk him out front. His sister's waiting. I'll be back in a minute.
    
    HUTCH: Well, you take just as much time as you need, because he needs all the rehearsal he can get. So long, buddy.
    
    GUY: Hey, Ken, give me a ride in your cop car some time?
    
    HUTCH: Sure.
    
    GUY: To a ball game, maybe?
    
    HUTCH: A double-header.
    
    STARSKY: It's my car.
    
    HUTCH: Get out!
    
    
    **Exterior – Day - Playground**
    
    WADE: Hi, Vikki. Hope you haven't been waiting too long.
    
    VIKKI: Oh, no, Miss Wade. Besides, I like being here after school.
    
    WADE: Well, you should be very proud of your brother. He did really well on the math test today.
    
    GUY: Miss Wade thinks I'm smart.
    
    WADE: And messy. Come here, Guy. Let me... Let me tuck you in. Well, um... You go straight home now, okay?
    
    GUY: Bye. 
    
    VIKKl: Bye.
    
    WADE: Bye.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Elementary School**
    
    STARSKY: Ollie?
    
    HUTCH: What, Stanley?
    
    STARSKY: What's that?
    
    HUTCH: What's what?
    
    STARSKY: What's that over there?
    
    HUTCH: What are you doing?
    
    STARSKY: I'm waxing my shoe.
    
    HUTCH: Give me that!
    
    STARSKY: Ollie?
    
    HUTCH: What is it now, Stanley?
    
    STARSKY: Your vest.
    
    HUTCH: What about my vest?
    
    STARSKY: It's unbuttoned.
    
    HUTCH: I know that.
    
    
    STARSKY: Well, don't you think you ought to button it?
    
    HUTCH: Just a minute, Carol. Will you... please… Stop that. Come on in here.
    
    STARSKY: Want to see this?
    
    HUTCH: What's the matter? What's wrong, honey?
    
    WADE: Oh… You remember a couple of weeks ago I told you about that kid who'd been beaten?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yeah.
    
    WADE: Well, it was Guy.
    
    STARSKY: You mean, that kid that was just here?
    
    WADE: Yeah. I thought maybe I was wrong, or it was only gonna happen once, but I just saw his back again and, Ken, if you could see those marks they're just horrible.
    
    HUTCH: Did you report it?
    
    WADE: No.
    
    HUTCH: Are you going to report it now?
    
    WADE: Yeah, I am. To you. I mean, can't you check into it for me? Well... Ken, I'm scared. It's not easy, accusing a parent of beating their child.
    
    STARSKY: No, it isn't.
    
    WADE: And what if I'm wrong, huh? I mean, there was a teacher up north who got in a lot of trouble over a case just like this and lost her job. And I love teaching kids too much to take that chance.
    
    HUTCH: Well, Carol, sometimes you've just got to jump in.
    
    HUTCH: Okay, we'll take a look into it. I guess we'll call rehearsal for a while.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Police Precinct**
    
    HUTCH: We're looking for Sergeant Peterson.
    
    PETERSON: I'm Sergeant Peterson. What can I do for you?
    
    STARSKY: Hello. We'd like to report a probable child abuse.
    
    PETERSON: Take this. Fill it out. Put it in that pile over there.
    
    HUTCH: Bottom?
    
    STARSKY: That pile?
    
    PETERSON: That's what I said. We take them as we get them.
    
    STRSKY: You're a little behind.
    
    PETERSON: A little? You see those cards over there? Each one of those cards represents a child who's waiting to be saved from child abuse or worse, each one waiting for help from us, and what do we have? Look at this unit! It's a joke! How many men do you think the police department has this city?
    
    STARSKY: Four or five thousand.
    
    PETERSON: How many men do you think we have in this unit? We have ten. Ten men to cover the entire city in this unit, and you want to know why I'm behind.
    
    STARSKY: Well, isn't there something you can do about it?
    
    PETERSON: Look, you see this report? Well, I'm taking this report before the commission next week. I'm gonna get more people in here. Right now, this is more important than anything else.
    
    HUTCH: Sorry, lady. Just trying to help out somebody.
    
    PETERSON: Look, if, uh, you're that concerned, why don't you follow it up yourself?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, but… 
    
    PETERSON: Oh, yeah, okay, well… Just fill them out and bring it back and we'll get to it as soon as we can.
    
    STARSKY: Okay. 
    
    PETERSON: Oh, you know those ten cops I was telling you about?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    PETERSON: They only have time for the homicides.
    
    POLICE OFFICER: What do you think?
    
    PETERSON: I think we just got two new recruits.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Squad Room**
    
    HUTCH: How much would you say an 8-year-old boy weighs?
    
    STARSKY: I don't know. Whatever it is, it's not much.
    
    HUTCH: No, it's not much.
    
    DOBEY: Well, the leisure twins are working overtime. I thought you wanted to get an early start on that two days' leave in Tahoe.
    
    HUTCH: Maybe next month, huh?
    
    STARSKY: Mm-hmm. What ever happened to rule numero uno?
    
    HUTCH: What's that?
    
    STARSKY: The one about emotional involvement.
    
    HUTCH: 60 pounds. To hell with the rules.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Mayer House**
    
    STARSKY: Mrs Mayer?
    
    MAYER: Yes?
    
    STARSKY: Can we talk to you for a second?
    
    MAYER: Yes, come in. I just now got back from work. Um, would you like to sit down?
    
    STARSKY: No. No, thank you.
    
    HUTCH: No, thank you.
    
    STARSKY: Are your children in?
    
    MAYER: No, they're not. Why? You said you wanted to talk to me.
    
    HUTCH: Well, Mrs Mayer, the reason we're here is that we've gotten a report.
    
    MAYER: What kind of report?
    
    HUTCH: About your son Guy.
    
    MAYER: Guy? Has something happened? Has he been hurt? Why didn't you tell me that when you came...?
    
    HUTCH: No, no, it's nothing like that. Your son is fine.
    
    MAYER: Then what?
    
    HUTCH: Well, we got a report that, uh, your son might be the victim of child abuse. We wanted to check it out.
    
    MAYER: Abuse? That is the word you used, isn't it?
    
    HUTCH: Mm-hmm.
    
    MAYER: My child? Why, that is the most vile thing I've ever heard in my life. Who could have told you such a thing?
    
    STARSKY: Mrs Mayer, you haven't been accused. We had a report, and we're just checking it out to see if it's valid or not.
    
    MAYER: Well, it's not.
    
    STARSKY: Well, we're glad to hear that.
    
    HUTCH: We had a report that, uh, there were marks on your son's back.
    
    MAYER: Oh, that. Well, he got into a fight with one of the neighborhood boys. I don't know, something about riding his bike. I mean, that's how he got those marks.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, I see.
    
    MAYER: Look… I love my children. I work part time as a bookkeeper. I have to. I'm alone. It's hard raising two children. I'm divorced. But why would I work so I don't have to put them in a day-care center, if I were abusing them? I don't know how you could possibly think such a terrible thing.
    
    GUY: Mommy!
    
    MAYER: Oh, hello, darling.
    
    HUTCH: Hi, Guy.
    
    STARSKY: Hello, Guy.
    
    GUY: Hey! You come to take me to the ball game?
    
    HUTCH: Not today, but soon.
    
    MAYER: Vikki, why don't you take Guy outside and play while I talk to these gentlemen?
    
    VIKKI: Yes, Mother. 
    
    GUY: But I want to tell you about my drawing. 
    
    VIKKI: It's really pretty.
    
    MAYER: Well, I'll tell you what we'll do. You go on outside with Vikki. And then, when you come in, you can show me, and we'll have some special time together. Okay?
    
    GUY: Okay. 
    
    HUTCH: Guy, can I see you for a second? I wonder if you'd do me a favour.
    
    GUY: Sure.
    
    HUTCH: I wonder if you’d do me a favor. Before you go outside, can I take a quick look at your back? Only take a second.
    
    STARSKY: Well, that does not look like the result of a fight between two 8-year-olds.
    
    GUY: Don't cry, Mommy. Don't cry.
    
    MAYER: It's all right, Guy. Mommy's going to be just fine. I... I guess… I guess I lied to you.
    
    STARSKY: Who did it?
    
    MAYER: His father.
    
    STARSKY: Why didn't you report it?
    
    MAYER: I was afraid to. I was afraid that he'd come back and do the same thing to me.
    
    HUTCH: Guy?
    
    GUY: Yes?
    
    HUTCH: Can I ask you another favor?
    
    GUY: I guess so.
    
    HUTCH: How did you get those marks on your back?
    
    VIKKI: Daddy did it.
    
    HUTCH: I'm sorry.
    
    STARSKY: Mrs. Mayer.
    
    MAYER: Yes.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Police Precinct**
    
    HUTCH: What do you mean we're not going to get our warrant approved?
    
    PETERSON: Just what I said.
    
    HUTCH: Sheila, we've got two witnesses...
     
    PETERSON: Oh, do you, now? What about the mother, will she swear out a complaint?
    
    HUTCH: The mother is afraid of him. But the children will. Guy says it's his father.
    
    PETERSON: Today, maybe. What about tomorrow?
    
    HUTCH: Well, I suppose he could change his mind, but why would he?
    
    PETERSON: How do I know? All I know is that sometimes when the child finds out what can happen to the parent because of what they know, they change their story. I'm sorry, Hutch, you just don't have enough for a felony child abuse.
    
    STARSKY: (on phone) Okay, thanks. (end) Franklin goes to court on Tuesday.
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    STARSKY: Franklin Jones, the walking deli. Well, it's his first offence. He gets a good job, he's on probation.
    
    HUTCH: Well, that's terrific. What about Guy?
    
    STARSKY: What about Guy?
    
    PETERSON: Look, we'll let the courts decide who did what to whom. Our main concern is for the welfare of the child. You brought him in, didn't you? You mean, you left him at home?
    
    HUTCH: He's with his mother. He's safe.
    
    PETERSON: Well, what about the father? You said they were divorced.
    
    HUTCH: Two years.
    
    PETERSON: Well, that means the father has reasonable visitation rights guaranteed him by the court. How are you going to stop him?
    
    STARSKY: We were gonna talk to the father in the morning.
    
    PETERSON: And the child?
     
    HUTCH: Well, he's better off with his mother than he is in a foster home, at least for the night.
    
    PETERSON: Well, it's your case. I only hope you're right. I hope you can stop him before he gets to that child.
    
    HUTCH: I hope so too.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Eddie Mayer’s Apartment**
    
    GUY: Hey, Dad, do you think I'll grow up to be just like you?
    
    EDDIE: I don't know, son. Do you want to? 
    
    GUY: Mom says you're a sinner.
    
    EDDIE: I, uh... I think it's time you got ready for bed, Guy.
    
    GUY: But the bases are loaded.
    
    EDDIE: All right. Five more minutes.
    
    GUY: Ball one. I didn't mean it. It was an accident. 
    
    EDDIE: I told you to be careful.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – City Trucking Corporation**
    
    STARSKY: Where's Mayer now?
    
    COOP: I don't know. Ballet class? Why? Who cares?
    
    STARSKY: I do. You want to come out of there and talk to me, funny man?
    
    COOP: I'd love to come out and talk to you, but, listen, I'm working on this drive-shaft linkage, and it's about 40 pounds. And if I drop this, my mother would never recognise me.
    
    STARSKY: Well, what do you know about Mayer?
    
    COOP: I don't know. He's a good driver. Bad drunk, though. You know, it's that Black Irish temper. Boy, I'll tell you, he's got a way with the ladies, though.
    
    STARSKY: Temper, huh?
    
    COOP: Ohhh. But, you know, maybe that's what the ladies like.
    
    STARSKY: He got a steady girl?
    
    COOP: Yeah. Yeah, a real doll.
    
    STARSKY: Did you ever meet her?
    
    COOP: Well, you know, I was never introduced. He drove her car into work today. That Mustang over there. Well, that ought to do it. Hey, give me a pull out of here, will you?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Boy, you really had a rough night.
    
    COOP: Phew. Yeah. I'll tell you, that's the last time I'm going out drinking with Mayer. I can't… I mean, that dude really ties one on. Then he starts hitting on his friends.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – In the Torino**
    
    HUTCH: The guy says Mayer usually stops by his girlfriend's for lunch.
    
    STARSKY: Let's go meet him. 
    
    HUTCH: We've got another stop first.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, Carol called. Wants us to stop by the school right away.
    
    STARSKY: Guy?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Elementary School**
    
    HUTCH: Carol, we got your message. What is it?
    
    WADE: I thought you were going to take care of it.
    
    HUTCH: Take care of what?
    
    WADE: Guy. I thought you were going to report it for me. 
    
    STARSKY: We did. What happened?
    
    WADE: Well, his father must have gotten to him again. Take a look for yourself.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, Vikki.
    
    VIKKI: Hi.
    
    HUTCH: Guy. 
    
    STARSKY: Guy.
    
    GUY: Hi.
    
    HUTCH: How's the fishing? 
    
    STARSKY: Where's your pole?
    
    HUTCH: Do you mind if we take a look at your back?
    
    GUY: No!
    
    HUTCH: Well, it's kind of important. 
    
    STARSKY: Please? Hmm?
    
    HUTCH: I want to be sure you're all right.
    
    GUY: All right.
    
    HUTCH: Okay. Hey, I'll be right back, Okay? 
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Elementary School**
    
    STARSY: I thought I'd seen everything. You know?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: I guess, through all the years, you get used to all the killings and the murders and the rapes and the junkies. But this… Nothing compares to this.
    
    HUTCH: I know, Starsky.
    
    STARSKY: Nothing compares to this kind of…
    
    HUTCH: I know, I've got eyes.
    
    STARSKY: What's worse, did you see that kid? It seems like it doesn't even bother him. It's almost as if he accepts it.
    
    HUTCH: Carol's got a theory on that. The kid thinks it's normal. He doesn't like what's happening to him, but it's all he's ever known. Now, you figure that one out.
    
    STARSKY: We've got a lot to learn.
    
    HUTCH: Come on.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Elementary School**
    
    STARSKY: We've got to keep those kids away from their father until we can get a court order to stop him from seeing them.
    
    HUTCH: Right.
    
    WADE: Yeah. And till then?
    
    HUTCH: Carol, would you consider-?
    
    WADE: No. No, I can't.
    
    HUTCH: You mean you won't.
    
    STARSKY: They know you. They love you.
    
    WADE: Look, I'm only their teacher.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, but that's why...
    
    HUTCH: Wait a second. Wait a second. The only other alternative is juvenile hall. You know that.
    
    WADE: Look, even if I made that decision, I'd have to have their mother's permission and she's not gonna give that.
    
    HUTCH: So, what do you want to do? Just fold up the tents and hope it goes away?
    
    WADE: You're not being fair. I don't have the authority.
    
    STARSKY: Neither do we.
    
    HUTCH: Okay, we're not being fair. But somebody's got to take a chance and right now we need the time.
    
    STARSKY: They love you.
    
    WADE: I guess sometimes you just have to jump in.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: Thanks.
    
    WADE: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: Vikki and Guy.
    
    VIKKI: Bye.
    
    GUY: Bye.
    
    WADE: Hey, uh, fellas… Drop in on us later?
    
    HUTCH: You can count on it.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Larson’s House**
    
    HUTCH: Well, let's hope that Mayer likes long lunches with his girlfriend.
    
    LARSON: No, you just missed him. He left about 20 minutes ago. Hey, is this about the fight that he had at work?
    
    STARSKY: With Coop? You hear about that?
    
    LARSON: Uh-huh. He felt pretty bad about the whole thing.
    
    HUTCH: The man's got a temper!
    
    LARSON: That's what everybody says, but you couldn't prove it by me. In all the time that I've known him, he's never lost his cool, and that's almost two years now. Hey, uh... Hey, would you guys mind if I continue what I'm doing?
    
    STARSKY: No, not at all. 
    
    LARSON: I've only got three more to do.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, go right ahead. Oh!
    
    LARSON: Ha.
    
    STARSKY: Sorry.
    
    LARSON: There's a rag right over there.
    
    STARSKY: Thank you.
    
    HUTCH: What is all this?
    
    LARSON: It's pretty good, huh? Eddie's fantastic with clay.
    
    HUTCH: Eddie makes this?
    
    LARSON: In his spare time. And then I paint them. And on weekends we sell them out at swap meets. The extra money comes in real handy.
    
    STARSKY: You were talking about the fact that Eddie doesn't have a temper.
    
    LARSON: That's what I said.
    
    STARSKY: He never struck you?
    
    LARSON: Of course not. Hey, you just don't know Eddie. He'd never hit a woman.
    
    HUTCH: How about a kid?
    
    LARSON: A kid? Eddie would never hurt a child. That's my little girl. I'm a widow, you know. Eddie's been like a father to her.
    
    STARSKY: He never laid a hand on her?
    
    LARSON: Of course not. Hey, what's this all about?
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Wade’s House**
    
    HUTCH: Hey!
    
    STARSKY: Hey, how are Carol and the kids doing?
    
    HUTCH: Having a great time. What are you reading?
    
    STARSKY: The want ads. Having a hell of a time trying to find Franklin a job. The only experience he's had is as a sushi chef and a go-kart mechanic.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, how about we take care of one thing at a time, huh? What did you get?
    
    STARSKY: Oh, I went down to the, uh, child abuse center-
    
    HUTCH: You suppose you could talk while you drive? You can do that, right?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: Mayer's gonna be coming in from his run any minute.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – In the Torino**
    
    STARSKY: So, Sheila figures that if the mother won't testify, we're gonna have to give Mayer a polygram test.
    
    HUTCH: It's not admissible in court.
    
    STARSKY: It is in child abuse.
    
    HUTCH: It is?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, but only to determine the child's welfare. If the court wants to prosecute the parent for felony child abuse, the polygram is not admissible in court as evidence.
    
    HUTCH: The parent goes free?
    
    STARSKY: Chances are he will. But if he wants to see the child, he'll have to receive permission of the court.
    
    HUTCH: You know something?
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUTCH: That stinks.
    
    STARSKY: It's all we've got. Hey, that's a possibility.
    
    HUTCH: For Franklin?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. He's good with his hands.
    
    HUTCH: First things first, huh?
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – City Trucking Corporation**
    
    COOP: That's his rig that just pulled in. Hey, take care of yourself. He's got a vicious right.
    
    STARSKY: Okay. Eddie Mayer?
    
    EDDIE: Who wants to know?
    
    HUTCH: We do. 
    
    STARSKY: Police.
    
    EDDIE: So what?
    
    HUTCH: So, we want to ask you some questions.
    
    EDDIE: Yeah, about what?
    
    STARSKY: You got a kid? Named Guy?
    
    EDDIE: Yeah, I've got a kid.
    
    HUTCH: You had a field day on his back, didn't you?
    
    EDDIE: Damn! I knew I should have stopped it.
    
    HUTCH: Stopped what? Beating your kid?
    
    EDDIE: You go to hell! I don't need two punk cops telling me how to run my family.
    
    STARSKY: Okay, we're pulling you in.
    
    EDDIE: Like hell you are!
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Police Precinct**
    
    HUTCH: Okay, Ed, let's go over it again.
    
    EDDIE: You got nothing on me, man, and you can't keep me here.
    
    HUTCH: Ed, you've got two choices here! We can either book you for resisting arrest, throw you in the can, and you can find yourself a lawyer, or you can cooperate and tell us the truth.
    
    EDDIE: What truth? Your truth? I don't need any lawyers. It's my family. I'll take care of my own.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, you've been doing that real well, haven't you? I can't get anything out of him.
    
    STARSKY: There's something strange going on here. I just got these trip sheets from City Trucking.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Well, the first time that Guy was beaten, Eddie was on his way to Phoenix. He couldn't have done it.
    
    HUTCH: Who else? Oh, yeah. It's the mother, isn't it?
    
    EDDIE: What are you talking about? Leave her out of this!
    
    STARSKY: Eddie, we know now it isn't you.
    
    HUTCH: So please cooperate with us. For your son's sake, huh? Please.
    
    EDDIE: I tried to get custody of them when we broke up. She wouldn't allow it. I know I should have reported it, but then she would have been put away. I thought I could handle it myself.
    
    HUTCH: Well, sometimes we all need a little help, don't we?
    
    PETERSON: Where are the children now?
    
    HUTCH: They're with their teacher. They're okay.
    
    STARSKY: Eddie. Do you have any idea why she did this?
    
    EDDIE: She's a sick woman. She needs help. Her whole childhood was a nightmare. Her... Her mother was... Died when she was very young, and her… Her father was sent up for child abuse and incest.
    
    STARSKY: I don't believe this.
    
    PETERSON: Unfortunately, that is the pattern. I mean, you would think if they were beaten as children, they wouldn't do it to their own, but they do.
    
    EDDIE: After I left her for Gwen, she got worse. But it's… it's really... I don't think it's me. I mean, she hates all men. And you know something? I think she's… I think she's taking it all out on the little boy.
    
    HUTCH: And the kids say their father does it.
    
    PETERSON: Yeah, but often the child will lie for the parent they're living with. Out of love, sometimes fear. (on phone) Hello, Sergeant Peterson, Child Abuse Unit.
    
    HUTCH: Eddie, I'm sorry.
    
    PETERSON: Yeah, just a moment. (pause) Hutch.
    
    HUTCH: (on phone) Yeah?
    
    WADE: Hutch, it's Carol. Guy's mother came by and picked them up. She said I had no right to keep them here. I just wanted to let you know.
    
    HUTCH: Uh, thanks, Carol. We'll take care of it. (end) Mrs Mayer just picked up the kids from Carol. Eddie, we'll take care of this. It's going to be all right.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Mayer House**
    
    MAYER: You're just like your father. You always have been. Just garbage. What do you think you're doing? You can't come busting in here.
    
    STARSKY: We just did.
    
    MAYER: Look, I don't care what you think-
    
    HUTCH: Where's Guy? Where's Guy?
    
    MAYER: You have to have a search warrant. Now, look-
    
    HUTCH: You look, lady, I asked you a question, I want an answer.
    
    MAYER: He's outside.
    
    STARSKY: Where?
    
    MAYER: I don't know, playing…
    
    HUTCH: Check the bedrooms.
    
    MAYER: No! You can't go in there!
    
    STARSKY: Come on, lady. Take it easy! Come on, now.
    
    HUTCH: Okay. Got ya. 
    
    STARSKY: Vikki… Tell me where your brother is. Sweetheart… Nothing.
    
    MAYER: You see! Oh, I'm going to sue you both. You can't break into my home...
    
    STARSKY: Hutch!
    
    MAYER: ...and handcuff me.
    
    HUTCH: We don't need a warrant for this, lady.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Mayer House**
    
    STARSKY: What now?
    
    HUTCH: Well, he's here, I know it.
    
    STARSKY: Where?
    
    HUTCH: Let's go work on the mother, huh?
    
    GUY: Mommy?
    
    STARSKY: Hey.
    
    GUY: It was dark in there.
    
    HUTCH: You're gonna be all right now.
    
    GUY: The glass broke.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Mayer House**
    
    MAYER: I told you he wasn't here.
    
    GUY: Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!
    
    MAYER: I see you found him. Well, are you satisfied?
    
    STARSKY: I don't believe you.
    
    MAYER: You're going to take him away now?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    MAYER: Well, I never wanted him, anyway. He looks too much like his father.
    
    STARSKY: Guy, come on. Come on, son. Come on. We'll take a little ride. Mommy will come with us. Okay. We're going to take Guy away from you and we're going to take Vikki away. Probably to be with their father. And you… You're under arrest. For felony child abuse. Attempted murder.
    
    GUY: Mommy?
    
    MAYER: What do you want?
    
    GUY: I'm sorry I made you do it.
    
    MAYER: Oh, God! I'm sorry.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Police Precinct**
    
    HUTCH: Hey!
    
    PETERSON: You guys still here, huh?
    
    HUTCH: What's happening?
    
    PETERSON: Well, Eddie Mayer and his woman just came in and took Guy home.
    
    STARSKY: Now what?
    
    PETERSON: You don't want to know.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Sure, we do. I want to know.
    
    PETERSON: The case is closed.
    
    STARSKY: Well, what are you so bummed out about?
    
    PETERSON: Okay, I'll tell you. The mother gets to see a psychiatrist who is overworked, underpaid just like we are. So who knows what kind of help she's gonna get?
    
    STARSKY: Well, at least the kid isn't gonna get kicked around anymore.
    
    PETERSON: Yeah, the brave knights came in and think everything is okay, so hooray for the good guys.
    
    STARSKY: Well, there was nothing more we could do. Was there?
    
    PETERSON: Look, don't you guys understand? Now, the scars on Guy's back will heal, but it's going to take a lot of professional help to make him understand that love does not have to mean pain.
    
    HUTCH: Well, can't this department assign professional help?
    
    PETERSON: That's what I've been trying to tell you, we don't have enough funds. A fireman puts out a fire, they rebuild the place, clean it up. A kid goes through the worst possible trauma… I'm sorry, I'm just tired. It's too many cases. Look, you guys did okay. It's just that if more people were aware of the fact that child abuse is a disease and can't be swept under a rug, maybe a kid like Guy would have a chance to be as beautiful as he really is, you know? 
    
    HUTCH: And with people like you, who really care, it's gonna happen.
    
    PETERSON: Yeah, Okay.
    
    STARSKY: It is. Peterson… In our time.
    
    PETERSON: Do you really believe that?
    
    STARSKY: I have to. Don't you?
    
    PETERSON: Yeah. I guess I'm… When it gets right down to it, I guess I'm a romantic too.
    
    HUTCH: Take it easy.
    
    STARSKY: Take it any way you can get it.
    
    END


End file.
